Stalked
Stalked is a fan-fiction story created by SJenson. ---- "Careful with those!" Mary's words startled me. The test tube slipped through my fingers. Crash! The sound of the glass shattering alerted everyone in the area. I had a bad feeling about this... "John, I order you to come over here right now!" I knew that I was going to be in deep trouble when I heard Rose shouting at me. I proceeded to walk to where she was. "This is not the first time you made mistakes like this, John. As the leader of the Sector 5 AVL Investigation Team, I am trying my best to make sure the investigation of El Macho's lab goes well as planned, and I was hoping that everyone including you could keep up the pace. But you...you disappointed me..." said Rose while shaking her head at me. "I'm sorry, ma'am," I said. "I will be more careful next time." "Next time?! There will be no more next time, clumsy!" she exclaimed angrily. "This is the last chance. Now get your ass back to work." "Yes, ma'am.." I responded with a sigh of relief and walked back to where I was. "You really need to stop being so clumsy, man." said Mary, while approaching me. "I'm glad the test tube you've dropped is empty." I said nothing but nodded my head to her. "Guys, you won't believe what I've found!" We immediately headed to where Bruce was right after he called us. He found a secret door, and it's locked. We decided to find out what's inside, and Mary was the person responsible for breaking the lock. After several minutes of waiting, the door was finally unlocked. The first thing we saw in the room is a broken glass cylinder which had possibly contained a creature... "Bruce, call the rest of the team to come over here," ordered Rose. "Ew, this place smells awful!" said Mary while covering her nose. True, there was an extremely unpleasant and strange odor in the hidden lab. It smells like dead animals and bleach combined together. "Ma'am, from what we've found, a test subject who was supposed to be in this glass cylinder was injected with a serum originated from Russia, codenamed RMP23P2." reported Dean, Rose's assistant. "However, the test subject, as you can see, has managed to escape. We have estimated that the test subject escaped about 4 hours ago." he stressed. At the same time, I looked around and found a paper with sketches on it. I thought it might be another key for us to know what was going on in the hidden lab, so I took it. But I did not realize there was a filled flask on top of the paper until it was too late. The liquid was spilled all over my clothes. What's even worse was... "John! What in the world were you thinking? You screwed up again!" Rose shouted at me, again. I covered my face in embarrassment. I tried to explain, "Ma'am. Please forgive me. I was thinking that this piece of paper could be another clue in this investigation." Everyone, including Rose gave me a blank stare. "Alright John. I understand that you are trying to help. But could you just stop being such a blockhead? I beg you." said Rose. I went confused for a second. "Who the heck would use a preschooler's drawing as an evidence in an investigation like this? Idiot!" I looked at the sketches again. It did look like a preschooler's drawing. "That's it, John! No more excuses! I want you to write me a detailed report for this investigation and put it on my table before I go to work tomorrow! You are going to have to follow me to my office later." She interrupted me before I could even try to convince her. I finally went home after that tiring day. Lisa greeted me by kissing my cheek. "How was your day? You look unusually tired. What happened?" she was concerned. "Worst day ever. I think I'm going to have to burn the midnight oil tonight. Rose got pissed, she asked me to submit a report to her by early morning because of my clumsiness. She's such an utter nuisance." I said. Lisa tried to cheer me up, "Don't say that, honey. You should be glad she didn't fire you. After all, she's the head of the team, right?" "Yeah, she's more like the hothead of the team." We giggled. "How are Adam and Bryan doing?" I asked. "The boys are doing just fine. They have gone to bed." she said. "Anyway, what's that strange smell? I think it comes from you." "Oh, it was just an accident. I'll get rid of the odor later. You should go to sleep, good night darling." I said, while giving her a goodnight kiss. "Alright, good night. Take care." she went upstairs. I proceeded to take a bath. However, after bathe I still could smell the strange odor on my body. But I didn't really care about that. I thought the odor would go away on its own. I went to my office room to write the report. It took me almost 3 hours to write the report. As I was finishing the report, I heard a strange noise outside my house. It's like there's someone stepping the grass outside my house. The noise came from the other side, where the dining room was. I was afraid that it could be a burglar trying to break into my house. So I decided to check it out... ---- To be continued... Category:SJenson Fanon